


eye of jade

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, hinata takin charge baby, kageyama learns to process emotions, mentions of other teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Kageyama gets angrier than he should. Or maybe he's mad at the implication behind it all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	eye of jade

The team is scrimmaging with each other for today’s practice. They rotate through various three-on-three games, switching up positions and teams to vary plays and test new techniques. The sets are well into the double digits at this point and Kageyama's energy is depleting. This doesn’t show through his plays nevertheless, even as he pauses between them to wipe sweat from his face.

Right now, he’s teamed with Noya and Daichi against Tsukishima, Hinata and Sugawara. There’s nothing special about the match, or the way they play. It’s practice as practice always is- filled with shouts of excitement after spikes and apologies after mistakes. Daichi takes the next serve and Sugawara is the one to receive it, leaving him unable to set the ball for his other teammates. 

Tsukishima is the one to go for Sugawara’s receive, already standing under the ball with his arms raised above his head. Kageyama watches Sugawara start running towards the net and immediately focuses on him. There’s a much higher chance of Sugawara hitting the spike than Hinata, who has been struggling to time Tsukishima’s passes. Hinata blames Tsukishima’s height and Tsukishima simply responds by telling him to grow a couple more inches.

Suffice to say, Kageyama confidently runs in front of Sugawara alongside Daichi, the two of them jumping up to block the oncoming attack. But Kageyama’s eyes widen when the ball touches Tsukishima’s hands and Hinata breaks into a sprint towards the opposite side of the net.

_There’s no way he’s going to._

The volleyball is tossed towards Hinata as he jumps at his peak with near perfect accuracy and speed (but a terrible spin as far as Kageyama is concerned). The sound of his hand cracking against the volleyball, and the impact on the ground that follows seconds later leaves Kageyama staring at the spot it was spiked to in disbelief.

_Did he just-_

Hinata releases of a coo of excitement, his babbling fading into background noise as Kageyama’s eyes sharpen themselves into clear-cutting razors. His eyes didn’t deceive him just now, but his mind is refusing to accept it as truth. Hinata’s voice is getting louder, causing Kageyama to jerk his head to the side, seeing the shorter player jumping excitedly around Tsukishima in a circle. It surges the anger outpouring from him even further.

“Tsukki!” Hinata cries in excitement. “That was so cool!”

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima replies quietly, frowning at Hinata.

Hinata halts in his bouncing, a hand coming to the back of his head. “Oh, sorry.” He corrects sheepishly, still giggling a bit in his excitement from the unexpected, powerful spike.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but the smallest of smiles tugs at the side of his mouth. “Nice kill,” he murmurs.

Hinata’s eyes widen in surprise, but seconds after they light up like firecrackers again and he skips around happily back towards his position to continue the game. All the while, Kageyama takes this all in with a sort of sick fascination.

_I know that look._

“Kageyama?” Noya calls from behind. The first-year turns to face him, but his body twitches stiffly as it rotates and Noya’s eyebrows raise. “What is it?”

Daichi interjects before he says anything. “That was almost like Kageyama and Hinata's quick,” he states in a bit of shock, noticing it too.

“Really?” Noya asks, staring up at the ceiling as he thinks on it. “Huh, it was a pretty good spike I guess.”

Kageyama turns his head up and away with a huff before anything else is said. To his dreadful shame, Tsukishima is staring directly at him from the other side of the net, lips curled into a taunting smirk. The worst part is his boastful eyes though, saying all that needs to be said without any words.

Daichi’s arms slide under his pits and lock Kageyama into place right as he’s in front of the net, gripping the mesh tightly and growling at Tsukishima in curses and broken insults. The taller first year looks even more impressed with himself, spinning the volleyball in his hand.

“What’s his problem?” Hinata asks quietly to Sugawara, who gives a sheepish laugh and waves a hand, saying it’s nothing to worry about.

* * *

Kageyama is angry the whole walk home. Angry that he got angry in the first place. Now even more so that he’s still thinking about Hinata’s spike during the practice game. The moment his hand slapped the ball down and it struck the floor with a familiar power and speed- it was if he was on the receiving end of one his own attacks.

Kageyama scoffs at his feet while he walks. Dammit, this is ridiculous. It’s not like this is revolutionary; Hinata wasn’t able to repeat that attack with Tsukishima the other times they tried during the rest of the practice match. Their quick was a fluke, an anomaly. There’s nothing more to it if you look at it that way. Kageyama closes his eyes for a moment, releasing a long breath. It makes sense after all.

But then he pictures Tsukishima’s gloating eyes and smug smirk and his fists clench into tight balls, the skin on his knuckles stretching painfully. Then, the image of Hinata getting excited and bouncing around Tsukishima makes Kageyama open his eyes and glare at the ground again while he walks.

_Stupid._

* * *

He forgets about it for a few days. Until before another practice when he walks into the gym in the midst of Tsukishima setting a ball to Hinata. Kageyama’s footsteps halt in the doorway and he watches Hinata spike the ball down sloppily, only to be received by Yamaguchi with a slight squawk of surprise. Before he gets annoyed, the rational part of his head tells him it's a coincidence. And the spike was awful.

Hinata groans after his spike is stopped and then notices Kageyama first, perking up and calling his name. The dark-haired student barely flinches, not realizing he was zoning out while observing the three of them practicing. It’s as if he just got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, staring at Hinata in surprise.

“You’re late!” Hinata accuses, pointing a finger at him.

Kageyama’s expression quickly becomes irritated. “Practice doesn’t start for fifteen more minutes, moron.”

Hinata rolls his eyes, acting like he’s having to explain something to a child. “We always practice before practice. I had to beg these guys to toss to me!” He cries out.

“That’s not my problem.” Kageyama retorts, looking away uncomfortably. “I was busy.”

Hinata comes running up to him. “Busy with what!? You’re not failing English again, are you?”

Kageyama is becoming increasingly restless, resisting the urge to clobber Hinata on the head. “You’re the one closer to failing than I am.” He retorts lowly, his eyebrows drawn down.

“Eh, we’re within a point or two last time I checked! Anyway, you better not be slacking on practice for something stupid.” Hinata says casually, turning back around to resume his position on the court. Kageyama’s eyes follow the back of his head, gaze laced with something rather homicidal.

“Come join us. I want to try a modified version of our new quick!” Hinata continues, speaking over his shoulder as if Kageyama was already following him. Which he is not.

“I have to warmup first, dumbass.” He bites back.

Hinata practically pouts at him, grumbling quietly. “Well fine. Until you’re ready I’ll keep practicing with Tsukki and Yamaguchi.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Tsukishima says with a frown as Yamaguchi stares at Hinata with his mouth hanging open and a very offended look in his eyes.

“But we’re friends! Why can Yamaguchi call you that but I can’t?”

Tsukishima makes a face at that. Kageyama walks purposefully far on the other side of the gym to warmup, deciding he’s got nothing else to say and he doesn’t care to stick around and hear them babble.

But Tsukishima, always the one to gladly add salt to the wound, speaks loudly towards Kageyama’s retreating back. And the thing is, Kageyama knows by the way his voice is coated in provocation that he’s just saying it to bug him. But dammit, it does.

Tsukishima says, “Don’t go too far Kageyama. You might miss one of our quicks again.” And Kageyama’s sight goes red like he’s a damn bull.

This time it’s Hinata who has to run in front of Kageyama as he advances towards Tsukishima with murder on his mind. Hinata yells at him frustratedly and pushes against his shoulders, gritting his teeth and telling Kageyama to stop being an idiot.

The anger seems to drop from under his feet as soon as he looks down and makes eye contact with Hinata. A ton of emotions he's never felt sweep inside of him within a matter of seconds and he doesn’t have the ability to try and pick them all apart to make sense of it.

His expression becomes almost blank. Hinata blinks at him and steps back, staring at Kageyama cautiously, waiting for him to lunge at Tsukishima again. He doesn’t though, instead locking eyes with the tall blond and speaking quietly, calm and clear.

"Your sets are awful," Kageyama says. Oddly enough, the words feel weak after they leave his mouth as he continues. “And what happened days ago won't happen ever again. It was an accident.” 

Tsukishima grins like he’s nailed the target, point-blank. His eyes again say it all again, but this time, he also chooses to verbalize it.

“You know, jealousy doesn’t suit a King well.”

It takes the combination of Hinata on one side and Yamaguchi on the other, as well as the sudden entrance of Sugawara who heard a bunch of yelling, to keep Kageyama away from Tsukishima after that one.

* * *

_Jealous? Why would I be jealous?_

Kageyama kicks a small rock with more force than necessary, getting no pleasure in watching it fly way ahead of him and out of his sight. He digs his fists deep into the pockets of his pants and attempts to forget about it. He already knows there’s no sense in dwelling on what was said. Especially from Tsukishima of all people.

What takes him to new heights of pissed off is it’s like Tsukishima’s comment held more to it than simply being an insult. Something about it shot straight to Kageyama's temper. Kageyama isn't jealous of _him_. He would never be jealous of anything about Tsukishima, except maybe his height, but that's more like envy.

But, jealous that he did his a sloppy quick with Hinata that barely resembled their own? It doesn't seem to fit quite right. His volleyball skill is higher than Tsukishima's and it will continue to get better. He knows that and he's pretty sure Tsukishima does too. 

So, what's there still to be mad about after all this? Kageyama reflects on the practice game a couple days ago. He knows it’s going to add to the fire inside to start thinking about it again, but he does it anyway.

It isn’t a good idea. Before he knows it, he gets lost in replaying the moment from days ago and all the stupid words that outpoured from Tsukishima’s mouth today. It leaves him surprisingly defeated instead of angry and Kageyama sulks silently the rest of the way home.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata practice together the next morning before class (thanks to Tanaka lending them the key to the gym). Hinata makes more mistakes than usual; his receives are messy, his timing with Kageyama is off and he jumps into the net once on accident. The normally antagonizing Kageyama would have scolded him, called him an idiot and maybe even slap him around a bit for fooling around.

Not today though. Kageyama has been in his head all night and all morning. Another layer of irritation has been added as a result of his dreams last night. They were filled of moments of made up scenarios where Tsukishima would set perfectly to Hinata and the duo would make better quicks than himself. They’d be playing against different teams and have no trouble scoring points no matter who they were up against. Even in his dreams he denied the possibility of such a thing happening and yet, his mind conjured up these images in spite of how he yelled in his dream that he doesn’t care. About any of this.

Still, he woke up this morning with these thoughts on his mind and they haven’t given any warning of letting up soon.

“Oi! Kageyama,” Hinata calls to him. The darker-haired student raises his head up to see Hinata standing several feet away, his hands on his hips and a confused expression on his face. “You look dumb, why are you standing still like that?”

Kageyama resigns him with a glare and a small ‘tch’, before getting back into position. Hinata tosses him the ball and he receives it like any other time, hearing the squeaking of Hinata’s shoes as he breaks out into a sprint towards the net. Kageyama takes a quick glance and sets, not paying attention to Hinata’s spike in the slightest.

After the ball hits the ground, Hinata turns to him again. “What did you think of that?” He asks hopefully.

Kageyama looks away uncomfortably and shrugs a shoulder. “It was fine.”

Hinata blinks at him, and then a second time before his eyebrows furrow. “Okay, now I know something’s wrong. I barely made contact with that!” Hinata cries, waving his arms. He stalks up to Kageyama, pointing a finger at his chest. “You’re acting weird. You haven’t been insulting me anytime I mess up.” He accuses.

“Why did you ask me in the first place if you knew it was bad!? Kageyama hisses back, grabbing Hinata’s wrist and shoving it away from him.

“That’s not important!” Hinata retorts, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away slightly. “What’s your problem anyway? I found your last English quiz and you did fine,” he murmurs in an annoyed tone.

“Moron, don’t go through my things!” Kageyama accuses with a clenched jaw. He’s feeling panicked all of a sudden, hating the way his stomach somersaults continuously and the fact that he can’t make it stop.

“I can tell there’s something going on in that empty brain!” Hinata fires back. “But you aren’t telling me- why not!?”

There’s no way he is going to do such a thing. Kageyama doesn’t understand what’s wrong to begin with; there’s no possible way for him to translate the mess in his brain into words. And telling Hinata is another piece of this- he’s not about to admit that the idea of Tsukishima setting to Hinata makes him uncontrollably angry. If he was to admit this, it wouldn’t make any sense. It would feed into this idea of _jealousy_ being tied to this in some way.

“This is stupid. I’m going to change for class.” Kageyama says.

He’s being cowardly. He knows as soon as he turns and starts walking away and yet, he continues without hesitation.

“Wait, Kageyama!” Hinata yells, running behind him.

His jaw is so tight it aches. Kageyama stops in his tracks and closes his eyes. The words fly from his mouth before his brain processes them. “Stay away from me!” He yells.

Kageyama exits with his head low and fists balled at his sides, not noticing Sugawara standing right outside of the doors with a surprised expression on his face.

* * *

The gross pit in his stomach doesn’t go away. Not when class starts, or after lunch. Especially not during practice after school, because Hinata is constantly looking at him with those big, honey eyes that are way more upset than Kageyama expected. It’s fairly obvious to his teammates that something is wrong too, judging by the way they stare. Kageyama purposefully passes to anyone but Hinata and the shorter player gets visibly frustrated, finally throwing out insults at him and demanding what his problem is about halfway through practice.

Before it gets physical, Tanaka comes between and gives them both a good punch to set them straight. Sugawara comes over from the opposite side of the net, gives Tanaka a rigid look and does his best to ease the two first years without battering them around.

They end up fighting within two minutes of that and Sugawara makes them switch onto different teams so they are forced to cool down. Kageyama tries to ignore the steely eyes of Daichi on him as he practices overhand serves to Noya. He pretends like he doesn’t hear Hinata cheering loudly when he scores a point somewhere across the gym.

He expects some kind of a lecture after practice, but Daichi doesn’t call his name and ask him to wait so he wraps up as normal. After stepping out of the changeroom and outside, he catches Hinata riding off on his bike, pedaling quickly away by himself. His eyes follow until Hinata is out of sight.

A throat clears behind him and Kageyama turns to see Sugawara, standing with a small smile on his face. “Got a moment to talk?” The older student asks.

He knows Sugawara is giving him courtesy here. Kageyama nods his head, already expecting the usual _don’t taunt your teammates, they’re your allies. You’re not going to be the one who throws the team off balance_ spiel.

“What’s been bugging you about him these past days?” Sugawara questions, cutting straight to the chase.

Kageyama blinks in surprise, not expecting that. He swallows thickly, breaking eye contact. “He’s just annoying.” He answers quietly.

Sugawara waves his hand. “Yea, yea, but that’s normal and you’re used to it by now. Aren’t you?”

Kageyama stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugs. “Unfortunately, I guess.”

There’s curiosity in Sugawara’s tone. “So what’s different this time?”

Kageyama catches himself grinding his teeth together and inhales through his nose sharply. “Tsukishima.” He barely mutters.

Sugawara looks lost, his head tilted and eyes doubtful. “Huh?”

Kageyama licks his lips and glances up to the sky. “The day we were practicing. Against you, Hinata and Tsukishima.” He clarifies.

Sugawara nods slowly, making a noise of agreement. “Right, earlier this week.”

There’s a momentary pause before the older student’s eyes widen. “Wait- are you talking about that one quick they did?” He asks skeptically.

Kageyama’s lack of denial is enough to answer the question, his lips pursed and shoulders so tense they could touch his jaw.

Sugawara gives an empathetic smile, resting his hands on his hips. “Was it that bad to see someone else do your quick?” He asks.

“It wasn't our quick!” Kageyama bursts out. "That spike was terrible." He mutters honestly.

Sugawara hums and then shifts his weight onto one side. “Would you have been as mad if I was the one who set that ball to Hinata?” He asks.

Kageyama thinks about it for a few seconds. “No.”

“So, it’s Tsukishima specifically that makes you mad?”

His gaze locks onto Sugawara heatedly. “No!” He bites back. The doubt on his upperclassman's face makes him release a breath and backtrack. “Well- yes, but it's…” he stops a moment.

Sugawara balls his fists in front of himself and bounces on his heels encouragingly. “Come on, you can do it! Picture the words.”

Kageyama bristles, feeling like a child being pestered over. Still, he closes his eyes and tries to do that. Pictures the moment, like the countless times he’s been doing these past few days. From when Hinata started to sprint towards the opposite end of the net and Kageyama was thrown off guard, all the way to the moment the ball was spiked.

His fists get tight in his jacket pockets. No, it wasn’t just that. There was something after- something that tipped him off.

“It’s…it’s the look.” Kageyama says calmly, his eyes still closed.

Sugawara’s voice is quiet, but unsure. “The…look?”

_I know that look._

The first-year opens his eyes slowly, staring at the ground. “It’s the one Hinata gives me. After I’ve delivered him a perfect pass. After he- after _we_ score.”

He misses the complete shock on Sugawara’s face. “Kageyama,” he says. His tone has a strange sort of realization in it.

Kageyama speaks up curiously. “What is it?”

Sugawara brings a hand behind his head to rub his hair, his face tinging with a red blush. “You should talk…to Hinata.” He puts his hands up before Kageyama shoots back fire in his face. “I know it’s not what you want! But he’s um, it’s important that he’s the one who hears that. Thinking about why you feel that way and talking is the best way for you to resolve this,” Sugawara explains with hints of nervousness in his voice.

The older student laughs sheepishly at Kageyama’s pained expression. “You look like you’re getting teeth pulled. I know it’s hard for you to be open to others and trust in them. But think about it- has avoiding this proved to be useful? You’re still…upset about this.”

Hearing the word upset makes his mouth twitch. Sugawara laughs again. “It’s okay Kageyama. You’re human just like the rest of us, aren’t you? Humans feel emotions.”

He doesn’t say anything, but maybe the expression on his face does enough.

“I promise you. Talking about it with Hinata will make you feel better.” Sugawara assures. Kageyama supposes his advice hasn’t failed him to date. And he does have a point about the avoidance.

“Okay. I’ll try.”

Sugawara seems like he wasn’t expecting Kageyama to agree with him so easily. Sugawara gives him a smile and a pat on the back as he walks by him.

Before he gets far, the older student turns back to him. “Ah, Kageyama. Do you know why Tsukishima doesn't like Hinata calling him Tsukki?”

Kageyama cocks his head to the side. “Um, no.”

Sugawara grins brightly. “It’s because he knows Yamaguchi doesn't like it. It's the same reason you don’t like the look Hinata gave Tsukishima. At least, that’s what I think.”

Kageyama doesn't really get it, but he nods all the same.

* * *

Saying it to Hinata proves way harder than Sugawara. Even trying to say everything out loud by himself again takes a long time. And when what he wants to say is finally tangible, in his mouth and rolling off his tongue, the words still sound all over the place. Some parts really don’t make any sense and he knows it, which makes Kageyama antsy and uncertain if he really should speak to Hinata or not. Kageyama can’t remember the last time he was this stressed about something, even the toughest of volleyball games not coming quite to this level.

A couple more days pass and Kageyama still doesn’t approach Hinata. Right before practice, Sugawara comes up to him and asks why he hasn’t done it. Kageyama fights off the embarrassment he feels as best as he can, muttering that he’ll do it tonight after practice. He says it more to get his upperclassman’s leering eyes off him and it works, Sugawara nodding and wishing him luck before going to warm up.

Kageyama’s head is anywhere but on volleyball throughout practice after that. It shows in subtle ways like delayed passes and serves that aren’t as accurate as normal. No one calls him out on it, which isn’t something he expected. Although at one point Kageyama catches Daichi giving him one of those shiver-inducing looks, and wonders if this is finally when the captain’s patience snaps. Especially because Hinata is off too, barely having said anything the entire practice. Sugawara notices too (always the keen oberserver) and runs to Daichi’s side quickly, leaning close to his ear and whispering something.

To Kageyama’s surprise and immediate displeasure, Daichi actually goes a bit red after Sugawara pulls away, staring at his friend for a moment before turning his head to stare at Kageyama with a blank look. The first-year scowls, narrowing his eyes and wonders what was said.

As practice nears the end, Kageyama notices anxiety building in him. He checks the clock more times than necessary, wishing nothing more for it to stop. When it’s his turn to take the next serve in their practice game, he forces himself to pay attention to take his mind off of it. He bounces the ball against the ground, slapping it a couple times and then gripping it tight. Kageyama releases a breath then tosses the ball up, eyes trained on it and starting to run forward. Just after he brings his arms up to swing, he looks across the net and makes eye contact with Hinata; the big, chestnut eyes staring right through him. Something about his expression throws Kageyama off, but he doesn’t let it break his concentration and makes contact with the ball.

The serve goes straight for Hinata. Kageyama watches his gasp and attempt to adjust himself to get under the ball quickly, but it moves too fast for him and rebounds off his face with a loud crack and flies out. Hinata falls backwards from the impact, not a sound coming from him after he hits the ground.

Noya and Tanaka are closest, running up to Hinata and asking loudly is he’s okay. It grabs the attention of others and Kageyama crosses from the opposite side of the net too, feeling partially bad, but also annoyed that he still hasn’t learned to catch a ball without his face. As he comes close, he hears a small whining sound coming from Hinata and sees blood coming from his nose. Noya is calling for Yachi and Kiyoko to bring over a first aid kit.

Tanaka helps sit Hinata up a bit and Kageyama bites his bottom lip when blood starts falling from his chin to the gym floor. Sugawara and Daichi have run over to check on him as well, Coach Ukai and Takeda not far behind.

“Hinata, are you okay?” Sugawara asks, kneeling down in front of him. Hinata opens his mouth to speak and more blood comes out from his parted lips. Daichi and Sugawara turn away a little sickly, but Kageyama crosses his arms and glares down and Hinata.

“Your receives are terrible,” he comments darkly.

Hinata gives him a scrunched up, supposed-to-be angry face. Yachi interrupts before anything else is said, gasping at the sight of the bloody scene. Kageyama notices Sugawara and Daichi giving him stern looks.

Yachi cleans up Hinata with shaky hands, but gasps and stops partway through. “I don’t have enough cotton pads!” She cries out nervously. There's a small pile of red-stained cottons pads next to Hinata.

“There’s more in the club room,” Kiyoko comments calmly. “I’ll go grab them.”

Sugawara shoots Kageyama an icy glare that makes a sudden jolt strike down his spine. He speaks up a bit shaky before Kiyoko turns away. “I’ll get them.” He states.

He misses Hinata’s expression releasing the anger and becoming rather astonished, his eyes focused on Kageyama’s back.

“Hinata, you go with Kageyama. You’ll be cleaned up quicker that way,” Daichi adds.

Hinata glances skeptically from Daichi to Kageyama and then purses his lips, nodding and standing up without a word. Tanaka pats him on the back lightly and then the two of them are sent off with the club room key. The sun is setting when they step outside and Hinata gasps, making a strangled noise from next to Kageyama. He looks over and sees Hinata’s hands over his nose, more blood leaking through his fingers. Kageyama grips his wrists and pulls them from his face.

“Spit the blood out on the ground.” He orders quietly.

Hinata stares a second before turning his head to the side to do so. Kageyama lets go and places a hand on the back of Hinata’s head, gripping his hair and pushing him down almost as if to bow. Hinata waves his arms and asks what the hell he’s doing.

“Shut up. Plug your nose and stay like the for a few minutes. Then you won’t get blood in your mouth.”

The resistance stops and Hinata stays still without another word. Kageyama doesn’t realize he’s kept his fingers threaded through his hair until about thirty seconds after, and then starts feeling that stomach-flipping sensation inside of him. He debates removing his hand, wondering if it would be weird to do it now. Hinata hasn’t made any inclination to get rid of his hand though. Kageyama catches himself, gritting his teeth and looking upwards. He’s getting too worked up- over something so small.

 _Talking about it with Hinata will make you feel better_ , he hears Sugawara’s voice repeating from days ago.

Will it really? If he tells Hinata, will this awful feeling inside go away? Kageyama starts trying to rationalize it is his head. While Hinata stands bent over, pinching his nose and scrunching his face up, Kageyama glances down at him and can’t seem to reach a decision.

Hinata finally rises after some time- Kageyama has lost track with all of the things sweeping through his head at the moment, and Kageyama removes his hand from his hair finally. Hinata says nothing about it, experimentally letting go of his nose and jumping in surprise when blood comes out.

“Dumbass! Keep your noise plugged, you look ridiculous with all that blood on your face,” Kageyama curses, grabbing his free arm and pulling him along to the club room. He hears Hinata give a grumble in response, but nothing else.

When he’s unlocked the door and gathered the extra first aid supplies, Kageyama holds out a large cotton pad and turns to Hinata. “Use this to catch the blood. Keep it on until it stops.”

Hinata nods and does like he’s instructed, holding the bandage in place. Kageyama turns back around and fiddles through the first aid supplies like he’s searching for something else. He has already stuffed a few sterilizing wipes and some more cotton pads in his pocket though.

“Did I do something to make you angry at me?” Hinata’s nasally voice asks, sounding sad.

Kageyama pauses, his body stiffening. There’s really no getting out of this now. He doesn’t say anything for a long time and Kageyama is still trying to force the words out by the time Hinata’s patience wears thin.

“Hello!? Are you there, Kageyama?” He asks in annoyance. “Are you gonna apologize or not?”

Disbelief crosses Kageyama’s face and he turns around, an eyebrow arching. “For what? Your shit receive?” He asks.

Hinata stalks up to him, fire in his eyes. He doesn’t look threatening in the slightest, holding the cotton pad to his nose. “Idiot! You’ve been an ass to me for over a week and I don’t know why because you won’t talk to me!”

Kageyama shifts on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. “You know I’m not good at saying things.”

“That’s an understatement,” Hinata mutters. Some of the anger leaves his face though. “But how am I supposed to do anything about it if I don’t know what’s going on?” He asks with a genuineness in his voice.

Kageyama leers at him nervously, eyes sharpening. He raises his hand in a closed fist and bonks him on the head, scowling when Hinata cries out and asks what the hell that was for.

He grabs Hinata by the shoulders, swallowing thickly. “I’ll just come out and say it then: No one sets to you better than me.”

Hinata’s eyes nearly close, narrowed to slits. “What?” He asks, a mixture of surprise and exasperation in his tone. “Are you seriously bragging right now?”

Kageyama’s hands grip tighter. “Shut up, dumbass! Don’t you agree?” He asks. Kageyama hates the desperation he hears in his words. But it’s unnoticed by Hinata in the way he tries to pull out of Kageyama’s grasp.

“Kageyama, you are seriously twisted-“

“Answer the question.”

Hinata’s voice rises. “No! And let go of me already!” He barks back, tearing free and stumbling back.

Kageyama’s resolve starts cracking, heart beating too fast for comfort. It doesn’t seem like this is how their talk should be going.

His hands clench and unclench a few times. “I…I’m angry because of practice last week,” Kageyama grits out. He can’t look at Hinata as he says it.

Hinata’s voice comes back curious. “Which one? The day I jumped into the net and missed your passes?”

“What?” Kageyama peers at Hinata frustratedly. “No- I mean, that was awful, but not that. When we were doing three-on-threes and you did that quick with Tsukishima.”

Hinata watches him blankly a few moments and Kageyama hates that he can feel his heartbeat in his ears with every second of silence.

Hinata cocks his head to the side. “When was that again?” He asks quietly.

Kageyama’s mouth is open, staring at the shorter student in awe. It quickly shifts into something malicious. “Last. Monday.” He grits out.

Hinata’s head falls back and his face turns into something resembling concentration, staring at the ceiling. All the while, thought after thought is whizzing by Kageyama’s mind.

_He doesn’t remember. This asshole doesn’t remember how excited he was? How stupid he got around that giant beanpole-_

“Um. I guess I do remember, but I don’t really understand. Are you jealous like Tsukishima said?” Hinata asks rather calmly.

It leaves Kageyama at a loss for words. Except for the last part, which makes his eyes narrow.

“Don’t ever let Tsukishima set to you again.” Kageyama bites out.

Hinata blinks, pulling the cotton pad away from his face. There’s dried blood under his nose and on his lips, the idiot. “What?”

Kageyama isn’t sure where the sudden confidence is coming from. “You heard me. I'm the only setter for you.”

“I-But that’s insane. What if it just happens?” Hinata asks, sounding very confused.

Kageyama steps closer to Hinata again. This time, he lays his hands on Hinata’s shoulders gently and nervousness claims him again. “I…I want to be the one who brings out the best in you. Only I can!” He exclaims earnestly.

Hinata stares up at him in surprise. Then a small smile stretches his mouth.

“You selfish, idiot,” Hinata says with an amused exhale. “This is what it's been all about? I thought you knew that already.”

A weight of tension comes off his shoulders that easily. It's oddly refreshing. “I do- it’s…” Kageyama huffs, unable to keep eye contact as he continues. “I didn’t like the way you looked at him. After your quick.”

Another stare from Hinata, his expression blank.

Then he cracks into a grin. “Wow, so Tsukishima was so right! You weren't jealous of the quick, but you were jealous of me!" Hinata explains.

“Don’t mess with me, dumbass!” Kageyama returns, his face heating up. He grabs one of the wet towelettes and throws it at Hinata’s face. “And clean your face off, you have dried blood on your mouth and chin!”

Hinata bends down to pick the packet off the ground and rips it open. He cleans off his face and winks at Kageyama as he does it. “So jealous, Kageyama is so _possessive._ ” Hinata continues to taunt.

Kageyama punches him on the head a second time and Hinata returns with one to the shoulder. Hinata smiles as he does it though and Kageyama supposes he deserves the teasing for the way he's been acting recently.

“I like it,” Hinata giggles with a blush. Kageyama blinks in shock. “I'm serious. I didn’t know you actually cared this much. It’s hard to tell with an idiot like you.”

Kageyama's gaze moves timidly, his face heating up tenfold this time.

Hinata drops the towelette and comes close and grabs his face with both hands, turning it towards him forcefully. “Hey, don’t look away, stupid.”

“Moron-“

“What you said just now almost sounded like a love confession, you know.” Hinata says seriously.

Kageyama’s mouth goes dry. “And…and so what?” He bites back.

“Heh, stupid Kageyama,” Hinata says, leaning in close to Kageyama. Closer than anyone has been. He’s pretty sure Hinata could hear his heartbeat this close. “Can’t you say, 'I have a crush on you', like a normal person?”

“You know I’m bad at saying things,” Kageyama stutters, solely focused on Hinata’s eyes. They become warmer after he speaks.

“Yea. I’ll show you another way to say it though. Without words.” Hinata explains, hints of nervousness leaking from his voice. He’s smiling brightly, nevertheless.

Kageyama nods once, a silent encouragement. He can feel how hot his face is, watching Hinata tilt his head and raise on the balls of his feet. He feels Hinata press a hand to Kageyama’s neck before his lips are against his own, kissing him gently.

And Hinata is right. The feeling it gives and receives does all the saying without a single word.


End file.
